wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Hour
Dark Hour or simply the Curse of the Double Doubloon is the deadly curse caused by Raimei Ōtsutsuki when Adam and Eve ate the fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Prelude It began when the Aurum established the Culture of Eggman in which the spirit of Eggman will emerge so that the TEARJERKER Tribe will worship the entity. The Aurum were worshiped by the inhabitants GEATHJERK Cluster and at the same time, Viridi and the Forces of Nature captured an unspeakably evil being called the Chaos Kin. The Forces of Nature have constructed the Lunar Sanctum to counter the looming threat. However, the Aurum were known to establish the culture of Eggman in which the spirit of Eggman will emerge so that the TEARJERKER Tribe will worship the entity. With the Religion of Eggman established, the Aurum and GEATHJERK forces started to ravage everything in the multiverse. With the huge blue weapon called the "Cat's Sharingan" fired at the Aurum and GEATHJERK forces. The Forces of Nature can be unstoppable but Aurum and GEATHJERK forces were prepared to summon the power of the Wish Seed. They used it as a weapon to summon Yahweh but only for his daughter Raimei Ōtsutsuki to fight in her father's place. Raimei Ōtsutsuki used her divine sword to drive the Forces of Nature into the planet Dens where they would remain absent for nine thousands of years later. As a consequence, Raimei created the six elemental sages known as the Great Charmers to safe guard the Triforce. The Curse Raimei creates Adam and Eve, the first man and woman, in her own image. God places them in the Garden of Eden and forbids them to eat fruit from the "tree of knowledge of good and evil". The serpent tempts Eve to eat fruit from the forbidden tree, which she shares with Adam and they immediately become ashamed of their nakedness. Subsequently, God banishes Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, and places cherubim to guard the entrance, so that Adam and Eve will not eat from the "tree of life". Centuries later, a devastating war broke out throughout the world which served as a means of reading the planet's memory to determine the future. This war featured the use of recent advancements in fonic weaponry that brought disastrous effect upon the planet. God came and stopped the fighting and finally saves the world. Mama Laura gave birth to the Sage of the Eight Paths (Takamachi). The Sage has a friend that was a Soumei Uchiha. He was Adopted by Izanagi and Izanami. The unnamed woman was attracted to the Sage of the Eight Paths and fell in love with him and gave birth to the elder son. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. On his Deathbed, He Chose his Elder Son to carry on God's plan of establishing peace throughout the world. He created the Tailed Beasts as one of God's Creations. God created the Baby Twins to be born in different families. Aftermath aul Knuckles Gekko was born into the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Knuckles Gekko's father, Jack Knuckles Gekko; the King of Hyrule was negotiating the terms of peace over the Triforce over the Knuckles Clan's leader, Pochacamac who is the King of the Knuckles Empire and the Samurai Emperor, who is the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul Knuckles Gekko loved the Chao and cherished everything making Tikal and Paul Knuckles Gekko a peace-loving pacifists, and they would often contemplate Tikal's great grandfather's teachings. Tikal's peace-loving grandmother, the chief of her clan, who was knowledgeable in their clan's legends surrounding the Chao, the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and the Triforce. Sadly Pochacamac passed away along with his elderly daughter with his great grandson, Pachacamac inheriting the leadership of the clan. Tikal shows Paul Knuckles Gekko, his sister and his harpy-like baby sitter the Emerald Shrine and the Chao. The Chao lead them to to the top of the shrine and show her the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and Paul Knuckles Gekko realizes that the Master Emerald is the controller that unifies the Chaos and the Triforce. The Following night before the Sixth Pescan War after the death of Jack Knuckles Gekko, Paul Knuckles Gekko, his sister, his lover, Tikal trying to stop Pachacamac from invading the Master Emerald's shrine. Despite this, Pachacamac orders his clan to strike. Paul Knuckles Gekko protects his defenseless family, Tikal and the Chao including his very Chao named Marshmallow, knocking him down to the ground. Shade the Great Chao King, witnessing Paul Knuckles Gekko's sacrifice caused by Pachacamac and his clan, appears as they confusedly encounter him. Then, The Chao King used the power of the Emeralds' to destroy Pachacamac and his clan, which is their punishment and revived Paul Knuckles Gekko. After that, the Master Emerald seals Shade and the spirit of Paul Knuckles Gekko inside itself, instantly. Category:Techniques Category:Terms Category:Fanon